


Trouvé

by MistressTeal



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTeal/pseuds/MistressTeal
Summary: “-Kneel.”





	1. Objet

“You’re here with Carol?”  

Therese stole a glance at Carol, who threw her head back laughing about something with Abby, before turning back to Dannie. 

“Well… why don’t you tell me more about yourself?” Therese moved closer to Dannie as she snaked her fingers through her hair, twirling a lock of it around her finger. 

“Uh… Therese, I’m gay and I am not interested in being in some threesome, if that’s what you want to know.” Dannie looked around awkwardly, noticing that Carol was now looking at them. 

“What the fu- I know, you’re gay.” Therese keeps her flirty demeanor as she continued. “It’s just...” 

“You want to make her jealous.” Dannie finally got it, he leant towards Therese. “How far do you want to take it?” 

Footsteps could be heard approaching them. “Looks like you got your wish.” Dannie smirked as he pulled away to see Carol standing there.  

“And who might you be?” Dannie cockily wondered out loud to Carol, who raised an eyebrow. 

“Carol Aird. How do you do?” Carol hastily introduced herself before turning to Therese. “Abby asked if you’d like to join us inside.”  

“Oh! I had no idea you know Therese!” Dannie exclaimed dramatically, clapping his hands in an exaggerated manner. Therese rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I'll see you around, _Terry_. Nice to meet you, Carol.” 

Therese nodded and smiled. She turned to find Carol with a blank expression, only studying her with her stormy grey eyes. “He seems nice.” Carol muttered. 

“He does.” Therese answered. “Let’s go inside.” 

Before Therese could turn and go, Carol had her wrist locked in a grip roughly. “I think not. We have to work tomorrow.” 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Therese felt herself being pushed against the wall the second she stepped into the apartment, Carol pressed up against her. She felt Carol's leg between her own as Carol leant closer, her warm breath tickling her ear.  

"Had fun, _Terry_?" 

Therese gulped, and gathering all her courage, she whispered, “Yes?"  

Except the uncertainty in her voice was completely unintentional and turned what was intended to be a daring answer into a whisper of a question. 

"Dannie does seem really nice, doesn't he?" Carol went on nonchalantly. "He's pretty good looking, wouldn't you agree?" 

"I guess." Therese mumbled, she had no idea where this is going. Judging from Carol's expressions, she didn't seem mad, but there is a certain look in her eyes – she looked as if she could devour something – or someone – right this instant. 

"Do you like him?"  

"What? No!” Therese frowned before an idea came to her head. 

“I just… thought that he was quite charming.” Therese bit down on her lip as soon as the words came out, but to her surprise, Carol pulled back and looked down onto her without a word. 

“I see…” Carol took another step back. “Well, that’s that.” 

“I wasn’t really flirting with him anyway.” 

"Oh?" Carol gasped exaggeratedly, feigning surprise. "Do tell." 

“I just wanted to see… how you would… react?” The uncertainty in Therese’s voice was more than obvious, she lowered her eyes. 

“You wanted to make me jealous, was that it?” Carol slid two fingers under Therese’s chin, making her head tilt upwards, but the girl avoided her eyes. When Therese finally looked at Carol, she saw that her eyes had darkened with lust. Before she knew it, Carol held her wrist in a firm grip and dragged her into the bedroom. 

“Take that dress off, I’ll be right back.” Carol gestured to Therese before disappearing from her line of sight. 

Therese unzipped her black dress, a simple dress that fitted her well and complimented her slender frame. She slipped out of her dress, she hesitated before she stepped out of her damp panties. She took a deep breath. 

“Naughty girl.” Therese turned to see Carol, standing by the closet door, looking at her. “Did I tell you to take your underwear off?” 

"What do I do with you..." Carol scanned through her closet, she reached out for her scarves, but decided against it. She wouldn’t want to push Therese too far or to overwhelm her all at once. Opening her drawers absent mindedly, a certain bracelet caught her eye. It was a black leather double wrap bracelet with a silver clasp, Carol grabbed it before turning to Therese again. "Guess I'll have to teach you how to behave." 

Carol walked to Therese and guided her to their bed. She sat on the edge and pulled Therese onto her lap. She pulled Therese down and kissed her gently before pulling back. "Let me know if this is too tight, okay?" Therese nodded. 

Harge's mother gave it to her as a present years ago, she had never worn it once, finding the style pretentious. Carol took the bracelet and reached around Therese's neck, wrapping it around and fastening it at the front. Strangely enough, the bracelet actually looked as if it was designed to be worn this way by a lover than to be worn on the wrist. Carol brushed Therese’s hair aside to admire the impromptu collar she put on her, the black leather contrasting with her milky skin.  

“Bend over.” Therese eagerly obeyed and bent over Carol’s lap. Therese couldn’t see Carol’s smirk as she admired her perfect ass as her fingers ghosted over her glistening slit. “Have you been touching yourself?” 

Therese shook her head. “Use your words, darling.” Carol prompted. “N-no.” Therese answered, to which Carol hummed in response. 

"Well, you certainly look like you have." Therese squirmed as she felt Carol's hand on her ass, rubbing in soothing circles, occasionally dipping a finger into the wetness between her thighs, making Therese gasp in surprise. 

“You don’t think you’re getting off that easily, do you?” Therese only shook her head. “Look at me.” 

But before Therese could fully fulfil the command, Carol had her fingers on the underside of her chin, tilting her face towards her at the first sign of movement. “Do you remember your safe word, darling?” Her eyes softened as she studied Therese’s. 

“Yes.”  

“Good.” Carol hooked two fingers under the collar and tugged towards her before leaning in. 

“Now get up and-” Carol hissed into her ear as she tugged at Therese’s collar once more.  

“-Kneel.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this probably wasn't very satisfying to read.  
> I actually wrote most of this while I was bored in class, but I never got this finished until last night. I never even thought of a title, which is why it's so random (the one I used while writing it is much, much different). The entire story is random, which kinda fits the context that I wrote it in, but we're not getting into that here.  
> But yeah, I hope you weren't too disappointed.
> 
> I'll probably continue this and actually write smut, but maybe not. ;)


	2. Fetish

 

“You’re being so good now,” Carol mused while she stroked Therese’s left cheek with her thumb. “Doing as you’re told.”

“You never said that I couldn’t talk to other people.” Therese muttered, her eyes shining with defiance as she looked up to see Carol’s reaction. But the second their eyes met, she felt the gentle caresses replaced by a quick but light slap across her face. 

“Was that what it was? Talking?” Carol raised an eyebrow as she stroked Therese’s cheek gently. 

Taking in a deep breath, Therese bit her lip. "Yes." 

Pulling back her hand, Carol slapped her again. This time, Therese narrowed her eyes and bowed her head, awaiting Carol's command.

"Shame..." Carol let out a sigh. "You were being so good." 

"Get back up here." Carol patted her lap for emphasis. Therese nodded and slowly got up as Carol, who was still fully dressed in her sleek black suit, silently took in every line and curve of her naked body before guiding her over her knees.

Therese yelped in surprise when she felt a stinging pain caused by Carol's hand hitting her ass.

"Acting like a whore to push my buttons and lying to me?" Her fingers gliding over Therese's thighs, her wetness not going unnoticed. "You know I can't accept that behavior, _angel_." 

"I wasn't going to punish you, but it looks like naughty girls like you need to be kept in line, don't they?" With that said, Carol raised her hand and spanked her again, earning another surprised yelp from the younger woman.

"Count them as I go along, darling."

"One."

The initial hits were almost always more surprising, more painful by default, but Carol used a lighter hand to help Therese adjust to the pain, increasing her strength slightly each time. 

“Firstly, you were behaving like some bitch in heat in front of everyone’s eyes. Do you not know shame?”

_Smack!_

"Ten."

Her skin was already reddened, her thighs sticky with her arousal, which Carol occasionally brushed her fingers across, causing a whimper to escape from her lips as she anticipated the next smack.

“Then you even dared to defy  _me_?” Carol shook her head. “Little brat...”

_Smack!_

“Twenty.”

Tense from all the adrenaline running through her veins from the spanking, Carol squeezed her shoulder reassuringly with her free hand before pressing down on her back as a silent command for her to stay still.

“Yet, you managed to push even further and _lied_ to me?”

_Smack!_

“T-thirty f-five!” Therese heaved, the pain no longer subsided once Carol lifted her hand, and it showed – her buttocks were now visibly red from receiving the repetitive pain that Carol was giving her. 

But right now, she wanted nothing more than to take whatever Carol is willing to give her, to be bent to her will, to be utterly possessed by her. 

To give up every last ounce of her control to Carol. For Carol.

“I-I’m sorry.” It came out as a breathless whisper.

Her voice was no longer steady and contained, her flushed body now limp against Carol’s lap, her breathing labored, her cheeks wet from the tears trickling from her eyes – none of which went unnoticed by Carol.

She was now completely broken; every last hint of resistance had now disappeared.

“I’m s-sorry I wa-” Therese muttered in between strained pants. 

“That’s enough, darling.”

Pleased by Therese’s submission to her, Carol pulled her up into her arms, rubbing her back while rocking her gently.

It all happened in a blur, Therese wasn’t quite able to register what was happening. It was only when she no longer felt the pain from being spanked that she had realized that it was over and Carol was now holding her close.

“I-” Therese breathed out.

“Hush... it’s okay, it’s okay.” Carol murmured, encouraging her to regain herself as she began taking in slow, deep breaths herself. “You’re alright now, breathe with me.” 

Breathing proved to be a challenge as each breath came out rushed and broken, Carol could feel Therese’s heartbeat picking up on the stress. Pressing light kisses onto Therese’s temple, Carol continued to alternate between comforting Therese and prompting her to relax.

“Breathe, baby girl, breathe.”

Slowly, with some persistent coaxing, she found her breathing matching Carol’s. 

“That’s it, sweet girl.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The second chapter!
> 
> I'm a little self conscious about this, but hopefully you enjoyed it.  
> I'm also adding titles to the chapters now, there is actually a pattern to the titles, we'll see if I can keep up with it when it comes to the next chapter. ;)  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Happenings

 

“Tsk, tsk.”

Therese lowered her gaze to see the darkened damp spot she left on Carol’s fully clothed thigh, she felt a familiar warmth growing within her. 

“Looks like somebody enjoyed her punishment.” Carol smirked as she brushed away strands of hair from Therese’s face and tucked it behind her ear. Therese whimpered, hips buckling, seeking all the friction she can get. 

“No.” Carol growled. 

Ignoring her, Therese started to grind against her, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure but also to avoid Carol’s eyes. If only she saw how Carol’s eyes darkened.

“Be a good for me,” Gripping Therese’s chin and capturing her lips in a possessive kiss, gently tugging her lower lip with her teeth before pulling back. “Hm?”

Nodding, Therese threw her arms around Carol, kissing her passionately, taking the older woman by surprise. Letting out a sigh of content before Carol pushed her back, making her open her mouth in protest.

“No.” Carol stated firmly. “You are to be a good girl and take what I give you. Can you do that for me?” 

“Y-yes...” It was nothing more than a bare whisper.

“I can’t hear you, darling.” Carol raised an eyebrow, her hands skillfully finding their way to Therese’s hardened nipples.

“Yes...” Therese bit back a moan. “Yes.”

Her red nails leaving a faint red trail as she ran her finger down the valley between Therese’s breasts, slowly moving to caress one of the hardened nubs with her thumb. 

Carol moved on to repeat the same motions on the other nipple, teasingly slow to Therese’s frustration. Therese let out a yelp when she felt the sharp pain from Carol suddenly pinching the nub between her nails. Sighing, Therese could feel a familiar twinge of warmth building deep inside her.

Slipping her hand behind her neck, Carol pulled Therese closer to her, kissing her fiercely. Moving away from her lips as Therese tried to reciprocate, Carol began to plant open-mouthed kisses along her jawline, tugging at it with her teeth as her hand wandered downwards.

She had to stop herself from gasping at the wetness pooling between Therese’s legs.

“You look so lovely like this.” Carol pulled back again to look at Therese, her own arousal building as she readjusted the leather collar around the younger woman’s neck. _Such a pretty sight._

Carol’s fingers began stroking teasingly at her entrance, Therese couldn’t help but let out a desperate whimper when she felt them moving to rub slow lazy circles around her clit. Her hips jerked forward, earning a smack from Carol.

“Stay still.” Carol mumbled before sliding two fingers into her. 

Therese moaned. Her breathing coming out in pants, she could feel herself clenching around Carol as the thrusts quickened and reached deeper within her, she knew it won’t take long before she reaches her climax. And she knew she should ask Carol for permission.

“Are you close?” Knowing the younger woman is close, Carol held her around her waist to steady her as she fucked her harder.

Therese nodded frantically.

“Will you come for me?”

Therese bit down on her lip, moving to meet every thrust, she could feel Carol curling her fingers just to stroke that one spot deep inside her. Grinding down onto Carol’s palm, she let out a moan before her eyes clamped shut as she reached her peak. 

Carol slowed down, pressing soft kisses around her breasts and collarbone, easing her down from her orgasm. 

“That-”

But before Therese could finish what she was saying, she found herself being flipped onto her side and being pinned into place by Carol, she could feel Carol smirking against her neck.

Hooking a leg around Therese’s, Carol’s fingers stroked and teased at her entrance. Therese let out a yelp when she felt the sharp pain that is Carol pinching her inner thigh.

“Feeling rebellious tonight, aren’t you?” Fondling Therese’s breasts with her other hand as she entered Therese swiftly with three fingers. “Wasn’t your punishment enough for you, darling?”

Therese moaned at Carol’s words. Her voice was deep and steady, laced with teasing mockery. Therese was in bliss.

“N-” Carol shoved two fingers into her mouth, which she quickly latched onto and began to suck in pleasure, before she could answer.

“I’d listen to what you have to say, but I’d rather put your mouth to better use.” 

Therese could feel herself succumbing to Carol, to be filled so completely and surrounded by Carol, to just take what Carol is giving her. She could feel the rush of euphoria washing over her as the urge to plead Carol’s name in submission grows stronger and stronger.

A choked, muffled cry escaped her lips, and then she came. Her body stiffened as her orgasm came crashing in waves, seemingly never ending. Carol peppered her neck and shoulder blades with kisses, the movements of her fingers slowing down, but never stopping even after she came down.

The pleasure was almost too much for her to take, writhing against Carol, Therese couldn’t help but buck her hips against Carol’s slow, steady thrusts.

“Just one more, baby girl.”

Therese stilled against Carol, surrendering to Carol and the pleasure she was giving her. Not being able to say anything, Therese could only take what is given to her. She could only trust in Carol to read her signals, to understand her limits, to respect her as she respects her in this game of theirs. The truth is, she could always put a stop to everything, she is not any more bound to this game than Carol is, she was spanked and gagged as freely as was Carol’s choice to partake in her shenanigans tonight.

Carol gently bit down on Therese’s shoulders. And that was it.

Her body tensed, Therese shook uncontrollably against Carol as she came. Waves after waves, she could think of nothing but Carol, to feel so loved and safe with Carol, to love Carol so fiercely that she has to fight against the urge to submit to her every will at times. 

Quivering as she came down, when she opened her eyes, she found Carol inspecting her carefully. Her eyes no longer dark and stormy, but a calm grey, she placed a soft kiss onto Therese’s cheek before wrapping her arms around her. Therese melted into her embrace, holding onto her tightly.

“I love you.” Therese mumbled. “So much.”

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!  
> I'm sorry it took so long but I've been super busy, but I promised that I'll finish this story and I will finish this story.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter - something to warm up the holiday season, haha.


	4. Juxtaposition

 

“Here, drink up.”

Therese took the glass Carol held in front of her and raised it to her lips, enjoying the coolness of the water as she drank from the glass. 

“Such a good girl.” Playfully winking at her, as Carol took a drink from her own glass of water before breaking apart a piece from the chocolate bar she brought along with the glasses of water from the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling?” Biting her lip, Carol studied her cautiously.

Memories quickly replayed themselves in Therese’s head, but it’s never the same, it’s always different. Being in the moment, lust and arousal acts as a mist – an additional layer to the smoke and mirrors they’ve created, to really immerse them into the intricate act they directed. But afterwards, Therese is always reminded of how careful and attentive Carol was, how even if she completely lets herself go for a moment, Carol won’t ever let her fall – even if she pretends to. 

It’s now memories of Carol planning out their night on the spot, picking out her “collar”, carefully choosing her “punishments”, to think of something that will push her limits and excite her yet never overwhelming her. It’s no longer Therese being submissive and passive, it’s how she actively chooses to submit, to tease and prompt Carol to help her navigate this night, but without breaking the illusion they both worked to create.

But it doesn’t take a lot to bring back the doubt that perhaps they’ve pushed the other to their limits, that they’ve gone too far. 

“Was I-”

“No, never.” Therese cut her off. 

Therese leant in and kissed Carol reassuringly and softly on the lips, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and looking at her with nothing but adoration. “You’re always perfect. Always.”

“Does it still hurt?” Carol asked with concern in her eyes. “I’ll give you some lotion after you wash up.”

“Really, I’m okay.” Therese downed every last drop of water from her glass, giving Carol a small smile.

“Have some.” Carol gestured at the chocolate, shifting the focus of the conversation slightly.

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Just have a little, or I can make you something if you want.” 

Therese took a piece and nibbled on it, savoring the sweetness that melts into a lingering bitterness on her tongue. “Are you okay? I know it was sudden and-”

Carol shut her up by capturing her lips with a kiss. “I’m more than okay, darling.”

“You were wonderful. Seeing you over my knee and having your submission, it turns me on more than you know. But as much as I like that, know that I would never want to make you uncomfortable or make you use your safe word.”

“Carol...” 

“But if I ever make you feel uncomfortable, stop me.” 

“Carol, I know and I will.” Therese gave her a reassuring smile, her dimples on display. “I love you, you know that?”

Therese placed her now empty glass on the bedside table before moving even closer to Carol, wrapping her arms around her in an embrace, humming contently.

“I know, angel.” Carol leant in and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, her hands holding Therese’s wrists in her hands, gently rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs on the insides of her wrists. “I love you too.”

It is from moments like these that Therese knows she could trust Carol, to let Carol take away her freedom to, ironically, make her feel free. As contradicting as it may seem, it is also when Carol’s dominance really takes over – to be the person that comforts and reassures Therese, that protects and cares for her, to please and pleasure her in ways that only she could, to have her trust in ways that nobody else has. 

“Let’s get cleaned up first.” Carol nudged her. 

Therese stuck her tongue out playfully.

“Come on,” Carol chuckled, rolling her eyes. “I don’t want you getting sick.”

“Fine, _Mistress_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you've enjoyed it, I really enjoyed writing this.  
> Wish you all have a happy new year! :)


End file.
